Big Bang Theory: Pilot
| next = "The Big Bran Hypothesis" }} "Pilot" is the first episode of the situation comedy series The Big Bang Theory. It was directed by James Burrows with a script written by series creators Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady. It first aired on CBS on Monday, September 24th, 2007. In this episode, a hot chick from Nebraska named Penny moves to Pasadena to pursue a career in acting. She meets her next door neighbors, Leonard Hofstadter and Sheldon Cooper, who are both brilliant scientists, but also ultra nerds. Their best friends are two similarly geeky social outcasts named Howard Wolowitz and Raj Koothrappali. Penny enlists Leonard and Sheldon's aid in helping her move in to her new apartment. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Penny: So, what do you guys do for fun around here? * Sheldon Cooper: Well, today we tried masturbating for money. .... * Leonard Hofstadter: So, tell us about you. * Penny: Um, me? Okay - I'm a Sagittarius, which probably tells you way more than you need to know. * Sheldon Cooper: Yes - it tells us that you participate in the mass cultural delusion that the sun's apparent position relative to arbitrarily defined constellations at the time of your birth somehow affects your personality. * Penny: Participateinthewhat? * Leonard Hofstadter: I think what Sheldon is trying to say is that Sagittarius wouldn't have been our first guess. * Penny: Oh, yeah - lot of people think I'm a water sign. .... * Sheldon Cooper: Do you want to hear an interesting thing about stairs? * Leonard Hofstadter: Not really. * Sheldon Cooper: on anyway If the height of a single step is off by as little as two millimeters, most people will trip. * Leonard Hofstadter: I don't care. about it Two milli - that doesn't seem right. * Sheldon Cooper: It's true - I did a series of experiments when I was twelve. My father broke his clavicle. * Leonard Hofstadter: Is that why they sent you to boarding school? * Sheldon Cooper: No - that was the result of my work with lasers. .... * Sheldon Cooper: I really think we should examine the chain of causality here. * Leonard Hofstadter: Must we? * Sheldon Cooper: Event A: A beautiful woman stands naked in our shower. Event B: We drive halfway across town to retrieve a television set from the aforementioned woman's ex-boyfriend. Query: On what plane of existence is there even a semi-rational link between these events? * Leonard Hofstadter: She asked me to do her a favor, Sheldon. * Sheldon Cooper: Ah, yes. Well, that may be the proximal cause of our journey, but we both know it only exists in contradistinction to the higher-level distal cause. * Leonard Hofstadter: Which is? * Sheldon Cooper: You think with your penis. .... * Leonard Hofstadter: We brought home Indian food, and I know that moving can be stressful and I find that when I'm undergoing stress, good food and company can have a comforting effect. Also curry is a natural laxative, and I don't have to tell you that a clean colon is one less thing to worry about. * Sheldon Cooper: Leonard, I'm no expert here but I believe in the context of a luncheon invitation, you might want to skip the reference to bowel movements. See also External Links Category:2007/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories